Patton Sanders
Patton Sanders (also known as Dad) is Thomas Sanders' third Side. He represents Thomas's sense of right and wrong and his desire to be more caring, he is also known as the heart for Thomas. His fellow Sides are Logan, Roman, and Virgil. Patton represents Thomas's moral side. He is emotional and humorous, and sometimes the counterpart to Logan, such as in The MIND vs. The HEART!. Patton represents the father/parental figure in the group, the inner child and Thomas' love of dad jokes. Physical Appearance Former Outfit: Patton had brown hair and eyes like Thomas himself (as the standard demands). Donning thick black glasses, he wore a sky blue polo shirt with what looks like the Welsh dragon on it and a grey cardigan tied loosely around his shoulders. Current Outfit: Patton now wears a custom polo shirt with a heart wearing glasses (still remaining sky blue), and occasionally swaps out his grey cardigan with a cat onesie or hoodie. Ever since MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup Patton wears the cat hoodie that Logan gave him. His glasses stayed the same, and much like every other side, his hair was dyed purple when Thomas dyed his. Other Outfits On occasion, Patton has worn various other outfits. Cat Onesie This grey cat onesie has made an appearance in The MIND vs. The HEART! and other videos. It was originally worn with the grey cardigan over it, then occasionally worn instead of the grey cardigan. The cat onesie inspired Logan to give Patton the cat hoodie that is part of his current outfit. Watson Outfit In Losing My Motivation, Patton wore his grey cardigan usually worn over the shoulders as a jacket over his blue t-shirt. He also wore and a black and grey checker scarf and a grey and white flat cap to play the part of Watson when Logan was playing Sherlock. Christmas Sweater Patton wore a light blue sweater with cats and dogs in The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!. Director Outfit "Patton" (Deceit in disguise) is chosen as the director in Can LYING Be Good??. He wears a grey long-sleeved shirt and a scarf, the same one he wore for his Watson outfit. Puppet Form As a puppet, Patton was a paper bag. He wore a light-blue t-shirt, a grey cardigan over the shoulders, and glasses, similar to his regular form. Halloween Costume In EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas!, Logan and Roman remind Patton that he was supposed to dress up as the wolf-man. However, he is dressed as the woof-man, or a dog. He wears a brown t-shirt, brown cardigan over the shoulders, floppy dog ears, and a light blue collar. At the beginning of the video there is a Scooby Doo tag on the collar, but later on it becomes a metallic dog bone with "PAWTON" written on it. In addition to all this, Patton wears makeup on his nose and around his mouth to appear as a dog snout and his standard glasses. When Virgil takes the sides through all of the embarrassing phases, Patton ends up displaying the "emo phase" which gives him spiked wristbands and choker, a black t-shirt, a black cardigan replacing his usual grey, a red beanie, and dark eye makeup. He keeps his dog ears, but no longer has the "PAWTON" name tag. Court Outfit As a lawyer in Selfishness v. Selflessness, Patton wears his classic blue polo shirt with a white tie. Over it, he wears a pale yellow vest and a grey blazer. Characteristics Patton is an emotional character, but unlike Roman, it can be said he's the embodiment of Thomas' niceness and courtesy. Patton acts much like the average 60's sitcom father, using words like and calling Thomas and the other sides . Patton is a very childlike character, often referencing children's cartoons (i.e. Steven Universe, Winnie the Pooh, etc.) and even when visiting his room in the Moving On arc, we learn that he holds onto all of Thomas's childhood memories and objects. Though he is the emotional Side, Patton finds it hard to be open about his negative feelings saying . He is very orderly and laid back, and has a fatherly attitude towards people (and animals, he is also a member of the furry clan) who need care. However, he is usually very ditzy and clumsy (or at least acts like that). He has a fear of spiders, calling them , although he can get scared of anything relatively easy. Sometimes he can be over the top with his jokes, intervening on every occasion that can make a pun of (such as when Virgil ducked out) ( ), but usually, he is polite and respects others. Room Patton's Room, which is visited in the Moving On arc, is described as "Nostalgia Nirvana", although it is implied that since Patton is at the core of a lot of Thomas' feelings, Patton's Room could vary. Patton's room is filled with mementoes from throughout Thomas' life. Similar to how Virgil's room causes heightened anxiety, the room also has an effect on Thomas and the Sides, causing them all to feel nostalgic at one point in the video. However, the room does have a negative effect on Virgil, causing him to feel more anxious than normal. Etymology Patton's name comes from Aristotle's ingredients for persuasion (just like Logan's) and is based on Pathos, the appeal to emotions. It is similar to the root of the word 'paternal' and means 'when the warriors come', or, alternatively, 'from the city of warriors'. While Patton a part of Thomas and therefore is male, the name can be used for multiple genders. Relationships Roman Patton seemingly views Roman a brotherly friend figure. He likes Roman and encourages his ideas, but will let him know when he is being over the top, though Roman almost never listens to him. They haven't had episodes exclusively with each other yet, but they have interacted quite a bit in other videos. Though Roman very obviously doesn't take him seriously, Patton cares a lot about Roman's passions, playing into his fantasies and participating in some of his ideas. Despite Roman's attitude towards Patton, he often laughs along with his jokes and attempts to explain things that go over his head. Virgil Patton is the first side Virgil opens up to, calling him and telling Roman to not be mean to him. Patton seems to regard his relationship with Virgil as a father and son relationship. His nicknames for Virgil allude to this, like , , , and . Patton has always liked Virgil and has been the most open to his visits in the early episodes, even before the Accepting Anxiety arc when Virgil was officially accepted as a Side. However, it took Virgil a while to begin to get along with Patton, often ridiculing him and even making him feel bad in Alone on VALENTINE'S DAY! to the point where he says , though that may not have been intentional. Logan Patton and Logan get along fairly well and act more like roommates or like a parent and a teacher. They don't always see eye to eye with each other, but they are the most open to compromise with each other, evidenced in The MIND vs. The HEART and MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup. Logan often insults Patton's intelligence and pokes fun at his interests, but over time, Patton and Logan have been able to come together and have a much more friendly relationship than they had in the beginning. Deceit When Deceit impersonated Patton in Can LYING Be Good??, Patton seemed to not know that Deceit was there in place of him. Patton has a more in-depth knowledge of Deceit, however, presumably from his knowing that Deceit is an inner-coach. Remus When Remus appears in Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Patton is royally unsettled by his claims to be Thomas' imagination. After attempting to force Remus out of Thomas' brain, Patton eventually gives Thomas his permission to have these weird thoughts, which helps them to minimize the effects of Remus being in Thomas' brain. Gallery Pattonformer.png|Patton as he looked in the first season. Pattoncurrent.png|Patton's look in the second season. Puppet Patton.png|Patton as a puppet. Halloween Patton.png|Patton in a dog costume from EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas!. Christmas Patton.png|Patton in his Christmas sweater Patton Lawyer.png|Patton as a Thomas' lawyer in "Selfishness v. Selflessness" List of nicknames Note: These quotes may be wrongly attributed. If you see one that is wrongly attributed, please make note of it at the talk page. * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * In Freudian psychology, Patton's identity comes close to the concept of the Id. * In My Personality Q&A, it has been established Patton would wield air. In fact, he shares a lot of things with the physical element of air, as well as its astrological personality. * In the episode MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup, ''Logan gives Patton a cat sweater with a pouch to as an apology for his actions during the Moving On arc and a compromise instead of the cat onesie. ** Patton says that and explains that even though he really likes cats, he has to use the animal pouch for dogs. * In ''EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas! he says he . * Although the exact machinations of birthdays pertaining to the Sides are unknown since they are not human and cannot be literally born, Thomas confirmed Patton's as being January 15th, as it is the date that the 'dad' character (where Patton is inspired from) firstly appeared on Vine. Category:Sanders Sides